Elsword: Cosplay and Birthdays
by xXSaKiYoXx
Summary: To my one and only Happy Birthday Anon ! -Saki


**Saki: It'll be be official at midnight~!**

**Zaki: We have a dress rehearsal for our Colorguard show. Her student piece made the cut.**

**Saki: Okay let's go~!**

* * *

**Saki's PoV - **

"Alright almost finished recording." I set the ukulele down and sighed. I stood up and began stretching while looking at the list of possible songs I could dance to on my phone. A _ping _resounded through the empty dance studio room. "A text from Hana." I pressed open and it read,

_Saki, I have gotten all the supplies for tonight. Are you done recording your things?_

I began typing on the touch screen phone.

_Just the song, I'm still seeing which song I should dance to..._

_Alright, call me if you need anything._

I closed the message and went back to the list and finally picked out a song. I plugged it into the stereo and stood in front of the mirrors. The music began playing and I began my choreography.

* * *

Arriving back home later in the day, since I went to the studio around the morning, I stepped out of my bathroom and began towel drying my hair preparing for a special event. I clutched the towel wrapped around my form and stared at the cosplay laid out on my bed.

"Geez, at least they could have given me a wig to make it more accurate instead going all through the trouble of doing my hair..." I sighed before taking the garments placed on the bed. Knocking on my bedroom door was heard.

"Saki, it's me. I came at the time you told me." I was about to open the door before I realized I was only in my undergarments. I quickly began putting the rest of the clothes on.

"H-hold on! Gimme a sec." I finished zipping up the jacket and placed the headphones on. "Alright come in." The door opened up with a click, revealing my older brother Kiyo.

"Hey. I see you're wearing it."

"I left Eve to wear the other costume." I turned to the mirror and began putting on the cosplay make-up.

"Was she really okay wearing something so revealing?"

"She didn't seem to mind." I struggled putting the contacts and I heard a chuckle from behind.

"Shut up Nii-kun! I wear glasses not contacts."

"I know but it's funny to see you like this." I turned around revealing one different colored eye than my usual dark brown-onyx ones. He laughed all of sudden. "You look ridiculous! BAHAHAHA!" I pouted and turned back to the mirror, placing the other contact on. I sat down next to him on the bed beside and slipped my socks on that cut off around the heel and toes.

"No shoes?"

"Well the way her model is..."

"Meh makes sense."

"Let's go check on the decorations now Nii-kun." I stood up and he followed me out of my room to see a giant mess of streamers and confetti in the living room. I face palmed. Hana poked her head out from the large pile of confetti glaring at the redheaded boy on the side.

"I told you to load the confetti not unload it Eldumb!"

"Hey! Don't blame it on me!"

"I'm going to blame it on you cause you're the one who did it." A vein popped from my head.

"HEY MORONS, QUIT THE ARGUING BEFORE I KILL SOMEONE!" I glared at the Elboy as Hana walked out of the pile.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Pointing at the large mess.

"Eldork, get everyone to help clean this up, you too Hana. I'm gonna go check on Eve. Nii-kun, mind going out to going to the catering here and picking up the food and cake?" I handed him some sort of business card, and with that, he left. I nodded, walking towards another room and opened the door. There stood Eve in Etna cosplay from Disgaea. I clapped my hands together, or tried to due to long sleeves.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear this? Plus wouldn't Aisha be better for this?"

"I can't wear something like that, it wouldn't suit me. And you are his favorite of the Elgang so, no."

"Your hair is done yet, would you like me to do it for you?" Eve's hair was already finished along with the clips. I nodded and sat in front of her and she took a brush nearby and started tying my hair up. After a few minutes my hair looked exactly what the wig was supposed to look like except the color was different. My hair was black instead of another.

"Shall we check how everyone is doing outside?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea Eve." We walked out of the rooms to see Kiyo back at the kitchen table with food and the cake box. I walked over to see that everything was good and in place and the cake was not damaged. "Nii-kun, sorry to make you go out again, but it's almost time for him to be getting out, mind getting him?"

"Just because you can't drive." He picked up his keys again and started heading towards the door.

"I'm too short to reach the peddle you meanie!" I heard his chuckled and I pouted before turning to everyone else. I noticed Blaze and Ember had come down from their rooms, dressed nicely, as Kaji and Kisu. "Where's Kiza and the others?" I looked at Raven.

"She said they were getting replacement decorations."

"Ahh. I see~" I nodded, remembering the messed up confetti that had trapped my best friend inside of it. I heard the front door open. Speak of the devil, or demon in my case.

"We're back." She placed a large bag of decorations down.

"Great, no go set them up." Kiza groaned as Suki stood there, emotionless. Kuma and Lyre began getting to work, the other two following shortly after.

"Alright finished." My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"We're a block away."

"Alright thank's Nii-kun." I placed Eve on top of a Prinny doll I had gotten and put her in front of the door. She sat there, waiting for the door to open. Ducked down behind the large prinny doll. The door opened and the confetti dropped from the sealing.

"SURPRISE~!" Everyone screamed out at him. Anon looked at everyone shocked.

"Surprise and Happy Birthday Anon." Eve stood up from sitting on the prinny. Anon stared at his favorite female character dressed as Etna. He blushed on the inside.

"Thanks, but where's Saki? Is she not back from the studio?"

"Nope." He flicked his towards the prinny doll at the sound of my voice. "I'm right here, just to celebrate with you."

"Ene?!" Anon looked at me, his blush showing plenty.

"I knew how much you liked her and you recommended me to cosplay her once so, I decided to give it a shot." I said skipping up to him. "Sorry no wig, had no time."

"It's fine, it's perfect." He pulled me in and kissed me on the forehead. Hana completely ruined the moment.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" She threw her hands in the air, getting more confetti in everyone's hair. We laughed as we continued on with the festivities.

* * *

The red numbers of the clock showed 11:59 PM.

"Just one more minute..." I started.

"Until it's officially my birthday." Anon finished.

It finally hit 12 AM. Everyone was knocked out, Eve in Blaze's arms, Kiza sleeping on the couch, one side of her body hanging off with Suki beside her, Kuma and Lyre laying against the wall, Kiyo sleeping on the ground taking up a lot of space in the living room, Hana on the coffee table, Elsword passed on the stairs and so forth. I chuckled at the sight.

"Hey, Happy birthday Anon. I love you." I laid my head on his shoulder, the contacts no longer in my eyes.

"Thank you, love~" He placed a quick kiss on my lips before we fell asleep knowing that I got to spend the first minute of his birthday with him, at exactly 12:01 AM.

* * *

**Saki: Damn it I'm so corny Q A Q**

**Zaki: Go to sleep.**

**Saki: NO! I'm waiting 'till 12 AM.**

**_[ Duck Lord Saki ] has signed off._**


End file.
